My Little Pony: Best Nightmare Night Ever
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: Nightmare Night is approaching and everypony is looking forward to another night of fright, especially the foals, and this year, Neo plans to put on a concert in Ponyville in honor of Nightmare Moon, included in the performance will be an animatronic Nightmare Moon and a special surprise for the crowd of ponies at the end of the concert.


My Little Pony: Best Nightmare Night Ever

Neo was spending the day at Canterlot Castle with Princess Luna and they were sitting outside on a balcony together. Luna was feeling a little excited because it was the day before Nightmare Night and she was looking forward to seeing everypony collecting candy and having a frightfully fun night.

Luna asked Neo if he had any plans for Nightmare Night and Neo said he had an idea. Luna asked what it was and Neo said he was thinking about putting on a concert in Ponyville in honor of Nightmare Night and he would even toss out candy from the stage. Luna loved that idea and said he should do it, then when Luna noticed what time it was, she said it was time for Neo to go to bed. She walked him to his room, kissed his cheek and wished him sweet dreams, then Luna went out to attend her nightly duties, then Neo fell asleep while thinking about what he will do for his concert.

The next day, Luna came in to see Neo and she got the surprise of her life when she saw a statue of Nightmare Moon. Neo came in and said good morning to his wife and Luna asked him where this statue came from. He said that a friend from earth made it for him and it was going to be part of the concert. He also said that it wasn't really a statue, it was a moving machine that is motion activated.

Luna asked him to explain what he meant by this and Neo said that the machine has microchips in it that detects motion, when somepony walks by it, the microchips detect the motion and the motion activates the machine and makes it work. Then she understood and she asked for a demonstration. Neo walked by the Nightmare Moon statue, it detected his motion, it's eyes lit up, her mouth moved and said, "Greetings my subjects, the sun is gone and starting today, the night shall last forever." Then the statue lunged at Luna, Luna ducked down, but the statue didn't lunge very far, then the statue laughed an evil laugh, ducked back down like it was and stopped. Luna was impressed by the statue and said she liked it, she knew it would definitely frighten some foals and make Nightmare Night more interesting.

Then Neo gave Princess Luna a kiss on her cheek and he left Canterlot Castle and flew towards Ponyville to prepare for the concert. Neo didn't have very long to set up because Nightmare Night was tonight and he wanted everything to be set up before any foals start trick or treating. Neo began setting up the stage and his friends were helping him set up. Neo had the Nightmare Moon statue standing outside the stage and his friends were mesmerized by it, and it scared Pinkie Pie when it lunged at her. Fluttershy didn't really like the statue, she did her best to stay far away from it and she thought it was really frightening.

Backstage, Neo had another surprise, he had a gigantic Nightmare Moon head and his friends thought it was frightening. Neo explained that he is going to fill up the head with candy, and during the concert, the head will slowly come out and when it does, it's going to shoot candy onto the crowd. The ponies thought that was a great idea and it made it seem like Nightmare Moon is giving everypony candy instead of them giving the candy to her.

Right after Celestia had set the sun and Luna had risen the moon, it was time for Nightmare Night to begin. Foals were already out collecting candy and wearing adorable costumes. The Cutie Mark Crusaders were happily collecting candy and they couldn't wait to see Neo's concert. Neo's friends except Fluttershy were at the castle putting on their costumes, and Rarity had made each costume for her friends. The costumes included a royal guard, Mary Poppins, a super hero, a lumberjack and a witch. As usual, Fluttershy was going to stay locked up in her cottage, but she was willing to hear all about how Neo's concert turns out.

When it was time for the concert, the ponies of Ponyville gathered at the stage, Neo's friends and the Cutie Mark Crusaders were in the front of the crowd, waiting for the concert to begin. While they waited, some ponies approached the Nightmare Moon statue and they constantly set off the motion detectors. They freaked out when Nightmare Moon lunged at them, but they thought it was impressive, even the Cutie Mark Crusaders found it frightening, but fascinating.

Then the concert began and the stage lit up with a spooky fog and scary sounds. Neo appeared out of the fog and he began singing heavy metal songs ("Dragula" by Rob Zombie, "Demon Speeding" by Rob Zombie, "Super Charger Heaven" by Rob Zombie, "I Don't Wanna Be Me" by Type O Negative, "Blood and Fire (Out of the Ashes Mix)" by Type O Negative, "I Will Be Heard" by Hatebreed, "A Call For Blood" by Hatebreed, "No Remorse" by Metallica, "The Bleeding" by Cannibal Corpse, "Mean, Green, Killing Machine" by Overkill).

During the concert, Neo danced to the best of his abilities and he made scary images appear with his mind. Eventually, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Archangel came to see the concert. Everypony was mesmerized by the concert and they all clapped after every song. When Neo performed his final song, during the song, the gigantic Nightmare Moon head slowly came out at the top of the stage.

Everypony seemed intimidated by the head, especially the Cutie Mark Crusaders, as soon as the head came all the way out, it blasted candy out over the crowd from it's horn, the Cutie Mark Crusaders and other foals tried to catch and gather up the candy the head shot at the crowd, and then the head slowly went back into the stage.

Then the concert ended and everypony clapped, Neo's friends and the Cutie Mark Crusaders cheered the loudest as always. Celestia and Luna were deeply impressed by his performance and thought it was nice of Neo to give out candy during the show. This was indeed an awesome Nightmare Night thanks to Neo's concert, and Rainbow Dash even declared this the best Nightmare Night ever.

The End.


End file.
